


So Much Trouble

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Originals Femslash100 Prompts 401-500 [28]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the twins does something naughty, sparking different reactions in Cami and Davina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Much Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic, established relationship. No spoilers. Written for prompt #431 'Trouble.'

When Cami walked through the front door, the first words out of Davina’s mouth were “Just look at what your son did to his sister today. Just go and look. He is in so much trouble!”

Warily Cami made her way to the twins’ bedroom. Both children were sitting on the floor, playing with their Legos.

It took Cami a moment to realize what had her wife so upset. Her daughter’s long, beautiful braid had been hacked off.

Cami’s first instinct was laugh. “It’s not funny, Cami!” Davina shouted from the living room.

“I know, I know” said Cami, wiping tears from her eyes as she rejoined her wife. “It’s just that my brother did the exact same thing to me when we were around their age.”

“You’re kidding!”

“I’m not” said Cami.

“I’m going to have to take her to get it fixed tomorrow.”

“And we’ll come up with a suitable punishment for Sean” assured Cami, rubbing her wife’s shoulders.

“At least she doesn’t seem upset by it” Davina said with relief.

“And I read that pixie cuts are coming back into style” Cami teased.

“It’s still not funny” said Davina, trying in vain to hold back a smile.


End file.
